The Raid
by MaliciousKiller
Summary: A group of Bank Robbers have been robbing banks across the country. Though the police have strong suspects, they have no evidence against them. CHERUB agents Kerry Chang & Damien Brooks are sent in to inflitrate the group. Set after The General.
1. Chapter 1

**Short first chapter, but the next chapter'll be uploaded shortly. ;]**

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon for Angela. It was the day after the bank holiday Monday and in a few days time, the school term would start again. She only remembered this because over the weekend, she had joined the mad rush for new stationary and shoes that her son needed. He was going into year 10 and had seemed to grow from a weedy 5'3 to a pubescent 5'7 overnight. Luckily, his alcoholic father wasn't in the picture anymore and her bank job kept the two of them afloat.

She crossed her arms and sighed, leaning against the cashing in desk. She hadn't seen a customer come in for at least half an hour and that half an hour seemed to have dragged on for eternity. She began to let her mind wander to what she would do on Saturday night, her day off. She wondered about calling her girlfriends and having a night in watching movies and drinking wine.

A loud crash brought her out of her day dreaming and caused her to jump a foot in the air. 4 men clad in black body armour and black ski masks covering their faces had kicked down the glass door and charged inside, AK-47s held in their hands. Angela screamed loudly before one of them got behind her and clamped a hand over her face and pressed the gun's muzzle to her back.

"Don't scream sweetheart," the man snarled at her. "Or this'll blow you in half."

She obeyed, quivering with fright. 2 of the men had kicked their way through the Staff Only door and were holding the rest of the staff captive. The remaining man walked throughout the branch and shot down all the security cameras. He proceeded through to the desks where the bank tellers talked to customers and ripped out the panic button's wires. He stepped out again and looked at his men.

"Kill them." He told them in a cold, cruel voice. Angela screamed and started to beg but it was too late as the bullets ploughed through her body and stopped her heart beat.

**I know it's really short, but its not meant to give too much awaaaaay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, soon after chapter one, chapter two is posted. :]**

Kerry stuffed her hands into her pockets as the skies thundered above her. It was certain to rain. She didn't care. She needed to get away from everyone. Having done her 2 hours homework and eaten dinner, she wanted fresh air and the chance to be alone. It was almost 7:30 and the sky was a dark blue with black clouds in the distance. She ambled towards the trees that surrounded the Cherub campus. When she was far enough away from the living quarters, she sat down under a tree and sighed, hugging her knees.

After she had broken up with Bruce, James had tried to talk to her once too often. He'd tried to hit on her, even kiss her one time. She couldn't believe the ignorant pig, though she expected it from him. Despite the fact she had broken up with one of his closest friends, he still wanted to try it on with her! She had shoved him away time and time again. After he'd left her for Dana, most of her feelings for him had disappeared. She did still harbour some feelings for him and in all honesty, she did like the attention she was getting from him, but she knew that getting back with him would cause chaos. He'd probably end up cheating on her again.

A tear came to her eye as she remembered how much it had hurt her to find out he had cheated on her. She had cried for days when he left her for Dana and it had still hurt to see how happy she had made him. When Dana had cheated on James, she felt like he needed to feel that sting but also felt bad for him as he had obviously liked her a lot. She sniffed and held her knees tighter to her chest. As much as she liked James, she didn't trust him enough not to hurt her. She lifted her head up and wiped the stray tears away. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" A voice startled Kerry. She jumped up, poised to strike.

"Hey! Chill out! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all!" Kerry's attention turned to the Navy shirt boy standing in front of her. She had been so wrapped up in her own world; she hadn't heard nor seen him approaching.

"You get kicks out of creeping up on people?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him through her harsh brown eyes. He looked back at her with his own soft and deep brown eyes that were mixed with confusion and concern. He held his hands up in a sign of defence and his cheeks were red.

"No!" He protested, obviously lost for words. "I just saw you by yourself and wondered if you were okay, honest!" He looked genuinely concerned now. Whether it was over her or if she would kick his butt, Kerry didn't know. She continued glaring at him. She recognised him, but couldn't remember where from. She wondered if he was in some of her classes and they just hadn't spoken before.

She regarded him for the silent, awkward moment.

His hair intrigued her the most. Down the sides, it had been cut down to a number 4 and the top part of his hair was floppy and had been dyed black. A fairly long black fringe sometimes fell over his right eye and he flicked his head back to move it. His left ear had a scaffold piercing through it and the right ear had 5 helix piercings. He had a double left eyebrow piercing and the hole under his lip suggested he could have put in a labret piercing if he wanted to.

Kerry was stunned that he hadn't walked off by now. He didn't seem to be too put off by the awkward silence and glare she was giving him.

"Um..." The boy rubbed the back of his head and held out his hand to her. "I'm Damien," the corner of his lip turned upwards into a half smile which Kerry couldn't resist smiling back at. It was cute, seeing a boy who looked like a rebellious teenager behaving maturely and like a gentleman. She extended her hand and slid it into his. His hand was unusually soft yet when he gripped her hand, it tightened as if it was flexing. She could feel his strength and when she looked him up and down properly, it wasn't hard to miss.

Damien's navy shirt clung to his chest and in all the right places, highlighting his abs and pecks. His biceps weren't big enough to be intimidating but still seemed to send off a warning message that he was seriously strong. He stood at 5'7 and seemed to tower over Kerry who was only 5'5 **(A/N: I have no clue how tall she is, but I put her at 5'5 which is taller than me seeing as I'm 5'3.)**.

"Kerry," she told him as they released hands. He shoved his hands into his olive Cherub issue trousers and smiled again at her. It was damn contagious because she smiled back at him and found herself blushing slightly so she looked at the ground. When she looked back up, she saw that he had blushed as well and was shyly watching her.

"So, Kerry..." Damien paused, watching her watching him. "Are you alright?" He asked, seriousness creating an edge on his otherwise deep and smooth voice.

Kerry's hand gripped her shoulder as she suddenly felt stupid. That bloody James. She'd kill him one day. She sighed before looking at Damien and faking a smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Damien raised an eyebrow and didn't look convinced.

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" He asked dubiously. "Cause it seemed you were pretty upset about something."

"It's nothing, really." She replied, avoiding his now intense brown eyes. She tried to change the subject,

"I don't think I've seen you around campus before." She looked up at him now, crossing her arms too.

Damien took the hint that she didn't want to talk about it and sighed. He didn't really socialise and mix with the other Cherubs. He tended to keep himself to himself and that was that. Of course, he knew who everyone was, but he doubted they knew if he even existed.

"I'm in your maths and English class," He shrugged. "I sit at the back and don't say much, so no one really notices me."

It clicked in Kerry's head now. He had answered one question in maths and at least two in English. He had gotten the questions which no one else could answer, thus saving the classes from getting extra homework. She had thanked him on the way out, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't known the answers.

Above, the sky bellowed down upon the earth. The heavens opened and thunder boomed around them.

"I think we should get inside!" Damien yelled to her over the heavy rain fall and thunder.

"Good idea!" Kerry laughed, running towards the building. Damien was slightly ahead of her and he got to the door first. He held it open for her until she went in and then he followed her inside, letting the door shut behind them.

She turned to face Damien who grinned down at her. That too, was contagious as she started grinning too and giggled as he shook his head and sprayed water everywhere.

"Come on, my room's probably closer than yours. You can clean up in there," he grinned down at her and Kerry accepted the invitation without a second thought and followed him up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Her room was admittedly on the 4th floor, so his was closer than hers. She walked by his side until they stopped at the end of the hallway. He put his key into his lock and opened the door into his reasonably clean room. He threw the keys on the desk that was on in the corner of the room and opened the door to his bathroom.

"There's some clean towels in there for you to dry up on," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned by how wet her hair looked. She took one of the medium sized towels and dried her hair on it. She damped a tissue as well and wiped away some of the mascara that had washed down her cheeks. She dried her face off and looked around the bathroom properly.

It was a square shape, identical to all the other bathrooms in the living quarters. There was a massive bath with a powerful shower head and a sink and a toilet. She looked at his shampoo and was stunned by the designer label on it. She picked it up and frowned before putting it back down. It was probably more expensive than her shampoo! Everything was neatly arranged on the shelf under the mirror, including makeup remover. Kerry raised an eyebrow deciding that either; he had a girlfriend or he was a bit of a girl when it came to looking good. She put the used towel over the bathtub side and threw the tissue in the bin before stepping out into his room.

Damien was sitting on his small sofa nursing a can of relentless with the TV blaring some comedy show. He immediately stood up when she entered the room.

"Do you want a drink? Hot chocolate, tea, coffee?" He asked anxiously.

"I'd love some hot chocolate actually," she admitted. She still felt the chill of being outside and a warm drink sounded lovely. Damien got up and went over to the small cabinet he had in the room and pulled a mug out from it. He peeled open the sachet and poured the chocolate mix in before carrying it over to the microwave, pulling milk from the fridge and pouring the milk in before he put it in the microwave for half a minute.

Kerry looked around the room properly. The Cherubs could move the furniture around where ever they wanted it and Damien was no different. The room was in an L-shape with a window directly opposite the door. Under the window, up against the wall was his double bed which had a plain black duvet cover. Next to the bed was his bedside cabinet upon which his old fashioned alarm clock stood. The desk stood beside that and on the end, against the wall was his fridge with the microwave standing on top. Damien leant on the desk, awaiting the ping of the microwave. Kerry noticed he had changed tops and presumed his wet top was now in the hamper which was opposite the fridge, next to the wardrobe. The free standing cabinet where Damien had retrieved the mug from was on the corner of the room, opposite the wardrobe.

"Are you gonna sit down or stand there like a plum?" Damien's laugh broke her train of thought. She flushed and shook her head before sitting on the black sofa which was on the end of the bed, facing the TV. Damien chuckled lightly.

"Enticed by the posters are we?" He walked over with his drink in one hand and hers in the other. He handed her the black AC/DC mug and sat down next to her. Kerry looked at all the posters around the room and giggled slightly. All over the room, the white of the walls barely showed under the enormous amount of posters which adorned the walls. There was everything from Jimi Hendrix to Cradle of Filth to Led Zeppelin to Lamb of God. Half these bands Kerry had never heard of, but she was impressed by Damien's obvious commitments to his music.

"I can't believe you've got enough to completely cover the walls," She smiled at him, taking the mug.

"Years of collecting," He returned her smile. They fell into a silence, aware and comfortable in each other's presence.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kerry felt the need to ask, just in case a girl might burst in any moment calling her a slut.

Damien laughed and took a long drink from his can.

"What?" Kerry frowned, she didn't understand what was so funny.

"I've never had a girlfriend," he smiled apologetically. "I'm not the sort of guy that jumps from girl to girl, desperate for a shag." Kerry's mind blipped to James but she didn't allow her face to darken.

"I guess, I'm just not the type girls want to date," he chuckled slightly as if he had an inside joke with himself.

"I'm sure at least one girl wants to date you, Damien," She now frowned again, confused by his manner towards the subject.

"I'm a bit of a loner, Kerry." He shrugged and looked at her. "People either find me weird, strange or a freak."

Kerry was about to tell him she didn't think he was any of those things before the door slammed open and James waltzed in with Bruce in tow.

Damien jumped up, clearly not happy.

"There is such a thing as knocking, you know." His tone had changed. It had been soft and gentle when he was talking to Kerry, but now it was harsh and strangely fierce.

"Oh piss off, you freak." James rolled his eyes at Damien. Since James was around 6', he towered over Damien and looked a lot stronger. Damien didn't seem put off though. In fact, he was squaring James up, as if ready to knock him out any time. Kerry got up and put the cup of hot chocolate on the side, half finished. She took Damien's can from his hand and put that down too.

"For the love of God, you two." Kerry snapped, glaring at Bruce and James. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you're okay." Bruce piped up, watching Damien with cold, dark eyes.

"Of course I'm okay, why else wouldn't I be?" Kerry said accusingly. She stood next to Damien almost protectively, not wanting him to get hurt because of her.

This question left the two boys stumped.

"How about, you apologise to Damien for taking up his time and then piss off back to your rooms, you dick heads."

"I'm not going to apologise to this twat." James said defiantly. He took a step forward and pushed Damien. Damien barely flinched. While James' push had been reasonably strong, Damien seemed to be even stronger than he appeared.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Damien said calmly, his voice firm and threatening.

"Or what?" Bruce sneered at him.

Kerry couldn't believe what happened next. Damien, quick as a flash, had grabbed both the boys by their collars and dumped them outside his room in the hallway. By now, it was almost 9:30 and nearly all the boys on the 3rd floor were milling between each others' rooms. Most of the attention now turned on Damien as he threw the boys out. James turned around angrily and aimed a punch at Damien's ribs but he blocked it and pushed James back against Bruce, knocking them both backwards.

"You bastard!" James yelled, jumping up and charging at him. Damien again, blocked his attack but was caught with a side kick from Bruce. He winced and almost doubled over but managed to land a karate chop into Bruce's stomach. Bruce cried out, surprised by his opponents strength and speed.

"Stop!" Kerry screamed at them, standing in the middle of the 3 boys. James ignored her and got a punch to Damien's jaw as he was distracted. Damien swore and backed up against the wall, holding his sore chin. Bruce was about to have a go at him, but an adult voice came loud and clear throughout the hallway.

"STOP!" Meryl Spencer stomped forward, stopping James and Bruce dead in their tracks.

"Bruce, James, Kerry, the Chairman's office, now!" Meryl growled. James and Bruce skulked off in the direction of the office while Meryl eyeballed Damien and Kerry.

"But...but..." Kerry started to explain that she had nothing to do with it, but Meryl silenced her.

"Zara wants to talk to you." She explained, her voice kinder than it had been when she was talking to James and Bruce. Damien nursed his jaw, looking confused as to why he hadn't been sent upstairs. Kerry gave him a lingering look before setting off to the office.

"Are you Damien Brooks?" Meryl asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his chin.

"Zara wants to see you too." She told him. "We can check your jaw out after she talks to you."

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Damien questioned her, walking down the hallway with Meryl walking alongside him.

"I don't know. She just said she wanted to talk to you and Kerry."

**DUNDUNDUUUUUH. So what does the chairwoman want to talk to Damien and Kerry about eh? We all know Bruce and James'll get punished for fighting. It's like, standard. ;D next chapter up soon.**


End file.
